tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
End of the Road: Part 1/Transcript
Credits. Lily: Poor Kyra. I feel so sorry for her. Darra: You should. It's our fault her magic's gone. Lily: Orla tricked us. Darra: That doesn't make us any less guilty. Imogen: Lily's right, Darra. Neither of you had any idea it was Orla shapeshifting. Ruksy: I'm sure Kyra realizes you didn't mean to do it. Darra: How can she? Her magic and her memories are gone. Look, she doesn't remember anything about us. Lily: Will he be alright? Imogen: Losing Kyra hit him hard. It may take a while. Maxwell: Where's Darra? Imogen: You just missed him. Why? Maxwell: Never mind. Lily, your father needs to see us. Ruksy: Peter was in Kyra's room last night when we jumped to the library. Imogen: So? Ruksy: When he finds out what happened to Kyra, he might try and make her remember. Imogen: Things are changing in the magical world. It's not safe anymore. It's better if Kyra doesn't remember. Steve: Kyra? You awake, sweetheart? Kyra: Hmm? Steve: You slept almost ten hours. You must've been tired. Kyra: Guess I was. Can't think why. Steve: Freshly squeezed. Kyra: What day is it today? Steve: Saturday. You got work later, remember? Kyra: Right. Steve: Me, I'll just be cleaning the guttery. Kyra: Have fun with that. Sean: So, Orla took all of Kyra's magic? Lily: I'm pretty sure, Dad. Imogen and I took her home and put her to bed. It was like she couldn't see us. Maxwell: An inability to see magical beings is a clear indication of loss of magic. Lily: I can't even imagine what it'd be like to lose my magic. You thief! Sean: Maxwell, take Lily back to the library. Orla: Let them stay. They'll hear about it soon enough anyway. Sean: Hear about what? Orla: Your resignation. Sean: I've no intention of resigning. Orla: The director of the DMI should be the most powerful magical being in our world, but that's no longer you, is it? Jared: Orla and I and others have discussed this, Sean. And we've decided that you are no longer qualified to hold the position. Sean: That's not your decision to make. Jared: Well, given that Orla now has orb magic, I hardly think you're in a position to deny her. It's time for a change. Sean: Give me the orb, Orla. Orla: Don't be naive. I didn't go to all the trouble of getting it just to hand it back. Maxwell: Remember Lemuria? The elves and fairies who created it went to war over it. And it destroyed them. Do you want the same to happen here? Orla: That's up to Sean. An orderly transition would be best, don't you think? Sean: Well, I'm not going anywhere. Lily: Dad? Orla: You have two hours to decide. Peter: Kyra! So what happened? Kyra: Huh? Peter: Last night. What happened when you left? Kyra: Left where? Peter: Your bedroom? You jumped out to the library to deal with Orla? Kyra: Jumped? What are you talking about? Peter: Stop being cute. You, Imogen and Ruksy, you know... Kyra: Who are Imogen and Ruksy? Peter: A fairy and an elf? Kyra: laughs That's a change! Peter: What? Kyra: You used to go on about aliens and the multiverse, and now you're talking about elves and fairies. Can't wait to hear what's next. Peter: Do you remember a huge library with all kinds of weird stuff in it? Kyra: Peter, I've got to finish my run. Peter: You took me there once I and I was lost inside of a storybook. I was captured by these woodsmen and they-they had these jewels. Kyra: Oh, yeah, that's right. And then you went for a ride on a unicorn! laughs You have some crazy dreams. Peter: It wasn't a dream. It was real. You have to believe me. Remember? Kyra: Peter, I'll be at Harvey's in an hour. I'll listen to your fantasies all you like if you buy me a juice. Kyra: Mattie! What are you doing today? Mathilda: Nothing special. Why? Kyra: Feel like a movie? Mathilda: And maybe a little shopping? Kyra: With you, there's no such thing as a little shopping. Mathilda: You know me too well. Well, um, meet me in the High Street in, like, half an hour? Kyra: Uh, I might be a little late. I said I'd meet Peter at Harvey's. Mathilda: Oh, then can you bring me a mango and passion fruit juice? Thank you! Bye! Kyra: Bye! Kyra: I'll have a watermelon and pineapple juice, and a mango and passion fruit... Peter: Kyra, you really need to see this. Kyra: Why? Peter: You made me promise to show you. Kyra: I don't remember doing that. Peter: Of course you don't. Kyra: What are you talking about? Peter: It'll all become clear after you've seen this. Ruksy: Peter. Peter: Hey, Ruksy. I was just about to show Kyra... Ruksy: I need to talk to you. Peter: Can we do it later? Ruksy: No, now. Kyra: Peter, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? Ruksy: I'm Ruksy. Kyra: Kyra. Have we met? Ruksy: No. Do you mind if I borrow Peter for a moment? Kyra: Mm-hmm. Ruksy: I know what you're doing and you need to stop. Peter: Kyra made a film to help her remember when the DMI took her magic. She made me promise to show her. Ruksy: The DMI didn't take Kyra's magic. Orla did. Peter: Orla? Ruksy: It's best for Kyra if she never remembers. Peter: But that's not the way Kyra saw it. She didn't want to forget you. You're her friends! Ruksy: Peter, I'm sorry, but it's over. If you want to protect Kyra, you mustn't tell her anything. Kyra: So, what have you got? Another fake monster movie? Peter: Yeah, it's one of those. Kyra: Cheer up, Peter. I'm sure one day you'll discover something truly amazing. Now, about those juices. Maxwell: Orla wants to take over the DMI. Lily: Dad tried to stop her, but she stopped him from using his wand. It was awful. Imogen: Surely the rest of the DMI won't allow it. Maxwell: I don't think they can do anything. Now Orla has orb magic, she's pretty much unstoppable. Edward should've left that cursed thing in the ice. Darra: Dad. Maxwell: Jared, what are you doing here? Jared: Darra, Imogen, this school is no longer for you. Imogen: Why? Maxwell: Surely we can discuss this. Jared: Orla informs me that you deliberately deceived the DMI about the orb. Maxwell: It wasn't exactly like that. Jared: So you say. The point is, I can no longer trust you to care for my children. Imogen: And you trust Orla? Have you forgotten she framed me for stealing the orb and she stole Kyra's magic. Jared: Which she should never have had in the first place. Orla has our best interests at heart. Let's go. Imogen: No. Jared: Imogen. Darra: Maybe Dad's right. Orla's got the orb. Maybe it's time for a change. Imogen: You can't be serious. Darra: We may not agree with everything Dad does, but I think this time he's right. Jared: Thank you, Darra. Darra: He must have good reasons to back Orla. And having an elf running the DMI can't be bad for elves, can it? Lily: What about fairies? Darra: What's done is done, Lily. You're gonna have to deal with it and move on. Let's go, Dad. Mathilda: Did you hear that Marcie and Kay are changing schools at the end of the year? Kyra: Two of our best players gone. That'll make the Gazelles happy. Mathilda: Ah, it's just Mum checking in. She's so sweet. Kyra: Do you know these two? Mathilda: Yeah, it's Lily and Imogen. Kyra: I don't know them. Mathilda: Yes, you do. They were at the sleepover. You know, kind of kooky, but nice when you get to know them? Kyra: Did I say how I knew them? Mathilda: Yeah, you said they were friends, basketball tragics. Why? Kyra: Nothing. Movie now? Mathilda: It's Peter's birthday in a few weeks. Kyra: Already? Mathilda: It's not like you to forget that. We should get him something, and I know just the place. Jared: We both know fairies can be stubborn. Do you think Sean will agree to step down? Orla: He'll play it down to the wire, but he's a smart fairy. I'm sure he realizes he has no choice. Jared: And if he refuses? Orla: I sincerely hope it doesn't come to that. Darra: Dad? Jared: I told you to stay at home. Darra: Are you kidding? This is the most exciting thing that's happened in ages. Jared: I don't want you here. Darra: This is the beginning of a new era, Dad, and you helped make it happen. I want to be here to see it play out. Orla, help me out? Orla: Darra's right. This is a momentous day, Jared. Your son should be here to witness our victory. Kyra: Ah, this is that place Peter's always talking about. Mathilda: It's exactly the kind of weird place he'd love. Hi! Maxwell: Good morning! Mathilda: Uh, we're looking for comic books. Maxwell: Good morning! Mathilda: Uh, we're looking for comic books. Uh, it's a present for a friend. Maxwell: Then I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere. As you can see, all I have here is cats. Mathilda: Well, I can see you've got the odd book or two. Ah, do you mind if we browse? Maxwell: Go ahead. Just don't step on any tails. Imogen: What do you think you're doing? Darra: Just hanging out. Imogen: Don't be smart. I don't believe for a second that you agree with what Orla did. Darra: Well, maybe I don't, but it's done. Imogen: And you're just gonna let it go down, just like you let Kyra go? Darra: She's better off in her own world. Imogen: So, the way you said you felt about her, that was all fake? Darra: You don't know what's going on here. Imogen: Why don't you enlighten me? Darra: Orla wants Sean to resign. Your hero is gonna become the new director of the DMI. Dad's helping her. Imogen: And you're getting in on the ground floor of the new regime. Congratulations. Jared: Imogen. Imogen: How can you be doing this? Jared: You don't understand. Imogen: No, Dad, I do understand, and it makes me feel sick. I hope I never see either of you again. Darra: You know, Imo, Dad. Angry one day, furious the next. She'll get over it. Mathilda: How do we know if Peter will even like any of these? Kyra: It's a comic, he'll like it. Mathilda: I've never heard of any of them. "Zombie Swamp Rats." What's that about? Kyra: Who cares? You know Peter. He lives in a world of weird. Lily: Orla can't make Dad resign, can she? Imogen: How can he stop her? Ruksy: Maybe if I hadn't forced Professor Maxwell to tell Kyra about the orb, it never would've been found. Imogen: Second-guessing isn't gonna help anyone. The situation is what it is, and we have to deal with it. I won't let Orla get away with this. Lily: whispering Professor! Maxwell: whispering Lily, what's so important? Lily: Imogen's really upset, and I'm worried she's going to do something crazy. Maxwell: We all need to stay calm. I'm sure your father has a plan. Mathilda: Excuse me, Shop? Maxwell: Go back to the library. Mathilda: Hi, what do you think of this one? Maxwell: Oh! "Time Nemesis Regeneraton." It is a classic. Mathilda: I like the title. I'll take it. Maxwell: Great! Is this for yourself then? Mathilda: It's for a friend. I think you know him. Peter? His dad's a baker. Maxwell: Peter? Yes. I hope your friend likes it a lot. Mathilda: Kyra? Mathilda: You took off so fast, you forgot these. What happened? Kyra: I went in the back of the shop. Mathilda: In the back? Why? Kyra: I don't know. It was like I'd been there before. And then my hand went through the wall. Then I had a memory of going through the wall. First I can't remember stuff, and now this happens? Mathilda: A concussion can cause confusion and memory loss. Have you had a bump? Kyra: No. Mattie, what's going on? Am I going crazy? Mathilda: I don't know. Kyra: Oh, great, I have to go to work. Mathilda: Do you really think that's a wise idea? Kyra: I'll be okay. Mathilda: Just be careful? Kyra: Can you call me later? Maxwell: It's very odd that Kyra would turn up here. Lily: Is it possible she still has some memory of us? Ruksy: How could she? Orla drained all her magic. Jared: You took your time. I'll get Orla. Sean: I know you and I have had our differences, Jared. But is this really what you want? Jared: Fairies have been in charge for too long. Now is the time of the elf? Orla: What's it gonna be, Sean? Sean: Do you really think you'll get away with this? Orla: Yes, I really do? Sean: Well, how about I give you another chance to give back the orb? Orla: Then you'll be wasting your time. Sean: In that case, Orla Maguire, I'm placing you under arrest. No, no! Orla: As you are reluctant to see things my way, I'm going to give you a demonstration of what I can do. Imogen: Forget about Kyra. We need to be preparing in case Orla takes over the DMI. Maxwell: Get back! Lily: How did that happen? Maxwell: Orla. Orla: This is what will happen if you continue to resist me. Jared: What is that? Darra: A shadow cloud. Anything it touches gets vaporized. Jared: We never discussed anything like this. Orla: That's the point of the demonstration, Jared. Sean: Stop this! Orla: Will you stop resisting me? Sean: Alright! I resign. Orla: Thank you. Sean: You have no idea what you have done. Kyra: Doris, stop that. Come on. Doris (flashback): Someone thinks she's a dog. Kyra (flashback): Is that you? Doris (flashback): Uh-oh. Doris: Are you alright? Oh, you don't look too good. Maybe you should sit down. Kyra: I can understand you. Doris: Oh, at last! I've been yakking away ever since we left home, but you've been ignoring me. What's your problem, Kyra? Kyra: You-you know my name? Doris: Oh, enough of this nonsense. I'm not getting any younger. Let's get moving. Jared: Congratulations, Orla. Thanks to the orb, the DMI is now yours. Orla: I'm not interested in the DMI. Jared: Then what was all this for? Orla: You'll see. Imogen: If we can get the orb, then we can drain the power from Orla, just like she did from Kyra. Lily: Don't be ridiculous. Orla won't let the orb out of her sight. Ruksy: There's no way we would even get near it. Imogen: So we just give up? Lily: What can we possibly do? Imogen: We can't just sit back and let her take over. Now she has orb magic, none of us are getting jobs at the DMI anyway, so what have we got to lose? Maxwell: Imogen, what you are proposing is reckless, ill advised, and quite likely extremely dangerous. And you're not doing it without me. Peter: Hey, Kyra. What's up? Kyra: You know something. Peter: I know many things. To which one do you refer? Kyra: Don't be cute. What were you so keen to show me this morning? Peter: Uh, like I said, another monster movie. I don't know why I bothered you. Kyra: I was at that bookshop of yours today. Something happened. I put my hand into the back wall. Now i can hear dogs talking. Peter: And I thought I was the one with the overactive imagination. Kyra: This morning you were all fired up to show me something, and then that girl made you back off. Whatever it was, I want to see it. Peter! Peter: Ruksy said that this is all over. Kyra: What's she got to do with it? Peter: She told me not to tell you. Kyra: Now I'm telling you. I'm not crazy, Peter. Something's going on, and I know you know about it. Whatever it is, you tell me right now. 119